Healer and Ruler
by Inkpot satsuma
Summary: 10Rose. The Doctor has a nightmare and Rose walks by his room. Fluff! Bits of desperate sadness of the Doctor, but happy ending! My first fic, so please, don't be cruel... Read and let me know, what you think.


**Author's Note: I do not own ANYTHING here except the idea. Thoug I wish... sighs**

**My first story... Please, be kind...**

**I like it, I had this idea for a while, so... Oh, just enjoy!

* * *

**

It was night, or at least in the world of ancient Troy, from where they were taking off.

"Though this battle was truly a bit bloody, I gotta tell you I really fancied Achilles" Rose bragged. "So handsome and strong… A bit like Brad Pitt, y'know. Real catch."

The Doctor looked at her skeptically.

"Well, maybe he was a bit catchy, but I think I'm rather pretty too" he said self lovingly.

He mockingly stroke his hair, Rose giggling at him.

He was doing all this to make her laugh, she knew that. But when she eyed him up, while he wasn't lookin' at her, she once again admitted that his handsome face and slim body made her heart beat faster and kept catchin' her eye.

She looked at him once again.

He was really hot.

To set her thoughts on other track, she stretched and yawned.

"Well, I think I'll turn in." She said.

As those words left her lips, she realized, how sore and tired she was.

She groaned, rubbing her neck, God, something must have hit her in there. She reckoned a soldier, running towards her, waving his spear and yelling, as if she was some bear and he hoped to scare her by roaring and acting like a retard. Then the Doctor covered her bravely, and somehow managed to stop the Trojan.

She was so terrified and thankful, that she just sank into his arms, whispering the words of thanks to him.

Now she smiled at that memory.

His slim, yet well-muscled arms felt so safe…

Oh… Stop… he's a Time Lord…

What? What are you thinkin' anyway?

Just… go to bed.

"Good night, Doctor."

"Nighty-night."

She was too tired to take a bath. Just a little quick shower to refresh. Then brushin' teeth, change into pajamas and hop into bed, which was warm. Probably TARDIS warmed it for her.

"Thank you." She said sleepily.

TARDIS hummed softly in response.

She woke up at night, somewhere around three or four in the morning. At first, she didn't know, what caused it, but realized she was thirsty.

She got up, exited her room and headed to the kitchen.

The TARDIS was a bit… different.

Weird.

Strange.

Yes, strange.

Like… like abandoned.

Oh, right… There was no Doctor around.

Whenever she woke up at night, he was there, in the consol room, fiddling with some weird thing, reading a book, setting coordinates, or simply staring into space.

And now he wasn't here.

Probably gone to bed.

She never saw him sleeping at night, maybe he didn't need to as often, as her.

She had herself a glass of water. It was clear, fresh and tasty.

After drinking another one she thought for a while. She was fully awake and going back to sleep was practically impossible for another hour, or one and a half.

She decided to get back to her room and read a book 'til she got tired and sleepy.

As she was passing by the Doctor's room, she stopped.

She heard something.

His voice, moaning something painfully.

"No… No, Master!"

She froze. What master?

She felt her heart beat faster. Before she realized, she was holding a knob to his room's door.

A moment of inner struggle.

"Master, please!"

Guided by an impulse, she opened the door.

Quietly, she entered.

He was lying on his double bed, rolling from side to side, struggling and moaning.

"No… No! Regenerate! REGENERATE!!!"

With his last, terrifying scream he fell off the bed, waking up rapidly.

He lied on the floor for a while. Calm and peaceful, his chest heaving with deep, quick breath.

She stood still, pressing her back against the door, unnoticed by him.

He ran his hands through his hair, wiped the sweat from his face, sighed deeply and got up.

He crawled up back to bed and curled up into a ball, snuggling his nose into his blanket.

It was so cutely sad that she felt her heart ache.

Like a little puppy, beaten for the first time in his life.

After another moment of mental struggle she came up to him.

"Doctor?" She quietly whispered.

He jumped up a bit and turned to her, his big, brown eyes shining in the darkness.

Rose gulped. She wasn't sure, if he wanted her to come here.

"Rose… what are you doing here?"

"I…I heard you talking in your sleep." She explained. "Are you OK.?"

"Yeah. Sort of."

He looked absent for a while.

His mind was racing. Master's death played over and over in his mind. His greatest failure… except of surviving the Time War.

"Doctor… who… Who is that master you were screaming to?"

The Doctor sighed lowering his head

"Doctor…"

She sat on his bed. She so much wanted to embrace him, to hug him, kiss his temple and sooth him and help him get through this nightmare. He was so utterly adorable and sweetly sad…

That night the Doctor told her the story of his reunion with the Master and the story of how the Master chose death over the regeneration to win his last battle with the Doctor.

When he finished, Rose was sitting silent, filled with pity and the deepest of sorrows for him.

"So now I'm the only one left again…" He said quietly, staring flatly into space.

His face was sad and deep in thoughts. His big, brown eyes were sad too. And shrouded with some fog of distant memories and hopes.

"It's just… Now I can't stop hoping that it'll turn out that there's still someone left. It happened once, so I keep hoping it'll happen again. And it makes it even harder to stand."

Rose almost cried of pity.

Poor Doctor… Poor, poor Doctor…

"And he won…" The Doctor winced.

Rose embraced him and pulled him close to herself. He didn't resist. He even seemed to be relieved or glad.

"That's because you're a healer" she said softly. "And he was consumed by the evil lust for power." She realized she was stroking his hair. "It's in your names."

The tables had turned.

Usually he was the one who comforted her, when she was sad, or broken or crying.

Now he was sad and she was trying to restore his strength and usual optimism.

"You're a healer. And he was a ruler. A bad ruler. And you're a _good_ healer."

The Doctor nodded with the slightest of nods, giving her a sign, that he understood, what she wanted to tell him.

He was so heartbreakingly adorable…

And so heartbreakingly sad…

"I tried…" He said, his voice husky from the tears he was stopping. "But he died, saying that he won. But… But it never was about winning. Not for me. I just wanted not to be the last one anymore."

A single tear escaped Rose's eye and ran down her soft cheek, but he didn't see it.

Her heart ached for him.

She so much wanted to…

Oh, she'd do anything, just to make him feel better.

But what…?

And how…?

She kept stroking his hair. She loved his hair, so rich and properly long…

And then, suddenly, she found just right words to say to him.

"Doctor… You may be the last one… But you'll never be alone." She whispered.

He leaned back a bit, loosening their hug, to look at her.

His big, brown eyes, in which she could just drown seemed even bigger and were asking for the rest of the sentence.

"You have me." She said, smiling.

A real smile, not forced, not cheating, not false.

Real, warm and loving, one of those he so much loved to see on her face.

"And you always will." Rose ended, her smile breaking into a grin.

The Doctor sighed deeply, feeling something heavy being magically lifted from his chest. Now he realized, how this invisible burden was blocking his two hearts from beating with full joy or full delight, full pleasure, full happiness… Any good and positive feeling and emotion.

And now it was gone.

He felt so relieved…

She promised him to be here forever.

He was well aware that there was no way she could be 100 percent sure, if she will ever be able to keep this promise, but just a mere thought of them being together forever made his hearts fly.

He smiled.

Slightly at first, and then widely.

Almost a grin.

She was right.

He may be the last one. But he'll always have her. He always wanted it. And now she said it herself…!

He was looking at her with love and happiness in his eyes.

Yes… Love…! It was love he felt!!!

And then he leaned forward and kissed her.

Lightly and softly at first, tasting her lips.

Rose felt surprised, but how she wanted this to happen…

She felt him backing off, afraid, if she wasn't angry with him, but she stopped him, putting her hands around his neck and returning the kiss.

Now the Doctor knew she wanted him too.

And all the breaks went off.

He deepened the kiss, now kissing her with all the passion he felt for her for so long. He felt the fire, burning inside him, blood got hotter in his veins and both hearts were racing faster.

Rose drowned one hand in his hair, running through it back and forth. My God, was he a good kisser…!

Desire flamed within her and lust almost ripped her apart. She couldn't get enough of him…

The Master, loneliness and sorrows were forgotten.

When they finally broke apart, both needing to breathe, she looked at him. Wearing only sleeveless shirt, black boxers, his hair messy as never and all over the place, dreamy eyes with sparkles of wild lust gleaming in them he looked so irresistible…

Right.

As if he ever was resistible.

He smiled wolfishly and she felt a shiver, running down her spine.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" He asked huskily. "Just to make sure no nightmare strikes me again" He justified himself.

Rose smiled.

Riiiight…

"I will." She said.

And then she leaned forward and kissed him again…

That night no nightmare came on Doctor. Well, the reason was simple – he didn't sleep…


End file.
